violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxi Ponte
Maximiliano "Maxi" Ponte is a student at Studio On Beat. His best friends are Camila and Francesca, and later, he became friends with Violetta. He is a very good hip-hop dancer and rapper, and is usually seen wearing a cap. In Season 2, his style changes a little bit and he seems more grown up. He and Camila kissed, but they said hey will just stick as friends, because they both don't like each other that way. So, he later becomes Naty's boyfriend. Maxi is portrayed by Facundo Gambandé. Personality He is very friendly and he knows how to be a good friend. He's not good with girls and doesn't have much luck in his love life, as most of his advances on girls fail, but he can always count on his friends for help. He loves his friends and he cares about them very much and he always tries his best and is always ready to give a helping hand no matter what. He is a cool guy, and he treats people the nicest way possible, except for Ludmila. He loves his friends and always supports them in every situation. He is one of the best dancers at Studio On Beat. Character history 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Maxi is a fun, outgoing, loyal and nice person and a very good friend. He always helps his friends, especially his closest ones: Camila, Francesca and Violetta. He loves his friends and is always ready to give a hand of help when they need it. He has a big passion for music, hip-hop and rap, and he is rarely seen without a cap on. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, Maxi seems to have a stringer relationship and friendship with the boys, and their band started to become more successful, so they became closer working on their music. He is also shown to have feelings for Naty, and she returns his feelings, but Ludmila always breaks them up. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Maxi is shown to be the same, but his style is a little changed. He and Naty still have feelings for each other, but none of them said a thing, and Ludmila always controls Naty, so they didn't have time to talk. He is not part of the boy band anymore, because all of them got busy, and they ended the band. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, he seems to have feelings for his best friend Camila, and they also kissed; but then, they realized that they don't have feelings for each other and decided to be friends. He and Naty also kissed, three times, and officially became a couple. He also re-joined the band and sang Ven Con Nosotros with the guys at the final show. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *He is considered the best dancer at Studio On Beat. *He loves to dance. *He's a good rapper. *His style is very Hip-Hop and Street. *He can play the piano, guitar, bass and drums. *He's afraid of little kids. *He is very good at making music with his computer. *He can't live without his vast collection of caps. *He is rarely seen without a cap on. *He said he loves sleeping. *He falls in love very easily. *All the guys love him as a friend. *He and Naty are dating. *Some of his nicknames include Max, Rapper hippo and weird boy, none of which he likes. *In the first episode, he mentioned that he has a brother. *His first known crush was on a girl called Dolores, but she already had a boyfriend. *He once said to Camila that he, along with Braco and Napo, was unlucky about love. *It's possible that, when he first met Violetta, he had a crush on her, because he said that he was "free to date", but Camila stopped him. *He was very sad when Violetta had to leave for Qatar, and he went to her house, along with Camila and Francesca, to say goodbye to Violetta. *He wrote the songs Veo Veo and Algo Suena En Mi. * The name Maximiliano means The Greatest. *He is in the band "All For You" with León, Andrés, Federico and Broduey. *He danced with Ludmila for YouMix dance contest. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Camila Torres Category:Friends of Francesca Caviglia Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Friends of Natalia Vidal Category:Friends of Broduey Category:Friends of Leon Category:Friends of DJ Category:Friends of Federico Category:Friends of Diego Hernandez Category:Protagonist Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Maxi Related Pages